The Demigod in the Cabin
by goddess of light and spirits
Summary: This story is where Booth and Bones find the skeleton of a dead demigod. Who is this person and what happened to him. The person with the answers is Bones. If you want to find out who this demigod is read this story. Btw this story is going to have some Romans. Booth/Bones Annabeth/Percy Hogens/Angela Grover/Juniper Jason/Piper. Rated M just in case.


_**READ WHAT COMES NEXT!**_

**Hi! I just wanted to say that I'm so happy to be writing this! I don't own anything at all. All of the characters belong to Rick Riordan and whoever owns "Bones". I wanted to tell all you people that I will be putting the first five people who comment on this story at the beginning of the next chapter. I will put their name and the comment. Thank you! Also sorry for any spelling errors feel free to correct me in the comments. I would love the help. If you just want to be a hater I will delete your comment and will write down your username so I will delete all your other comments from my stories. Now I am going to start the story in 3 … 2 …. 1 ….. GO CHEESE!**

**Bones POV**

"Good morning Bones." Said Booth walking in the kitchen. He started to make some toast.

"Buenos Dias Booth." I said while reading on my kindle.

Booth put the bread into the toaster then turned in my direction and said "What?"

I then said "It means good morning. You should really listen when I teach you Spanish **(I had to put some Spanish in because I'm taking Spanish classes)**".

"I don't need to know Spanish bones. I've been doing just fine with just English." Said Booth. Then he put his toast in his mouth. Right when he took a big bite our cell phones rang. I saw the number and it was Cam's. I answered it and said "Yes."

"Hi . It's Cam. We have a body in a cabin at Montauk beach." Cam said over the phone.

"I'll be right there with Booth." I answered and turned off my phone.

When I looked over at Booth he looked at me and said "Lest go."

**Hi my name is Line Break and I like to do break dancing (Get it?! Sorry. It was a stupid joke.)**

**(Still Bones POV)**

When we got to the site of the crime the body was in the cabin and all of the bones were together. The cabin on the other hand was a complete disaster. The beds were almost not recognizable. I had a bad feeling that I know who this person was and what might have happened. I didn't want to worry anyone so I decided to keep quiet… for now at least.

I got down to the body and Cam said to me "It looks like some of his skin is still intact. I will run a tox screen when we get back to the Jeffersonian." She then pulled off some of the skin and put it in one of the sterile dishes.

"I will be swabbing for any particulates on the bones that might give us some clues." Said Hodgins while getting some soil samples off of the body to see where it has been.

I then started my part of the work. "It based off of his facial structures this is a male in his teens. About eighteen to nineteen. He has severe blunt force trauma on the side of his skull with a broken spine. His seventh, eighth, and ninth ribs are broken. His wrist also looks like he used it more than the average person. This suggests that he was rolling his wrist in a figure eight motion or the motion you use to crack a whip." I finished saying.

"Wait. That wrist damage sounds like the damage when you use a sword like in fencing." Said Booth.

I then said "Yes it does Booth. Good job."

"Thank you Bones. Well I'm going back to talk with Sweets." Said Booth while pointing to his car while walking away.

"Ok. Let's get this boy back to the Jeffersonian." Said Cam standing up from her crouching position.

When they were loading up the body I was getting really worried about this boy's identity being one of the kids who helped me when I was on the run. I was praying to the fates and all the gods out there that it wasn't the one boy who was the most helpful. His name is…

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Sorry this chapter is so short. I will make the others longer but this is just a trial run. Once I get 5-10 comments I will start on the new chapter. Sorry if I update really slow. I am really bad at remembering things. By the way if you need a list of books to read either PM me or I will start to update my profile so some stuff will be on it. Again sorry for the short chapter but it is just a trial run to see if the story works. Bye!**

**~ Goddess of light and spirits**


End file.
